fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby
Ruby (ルヴィ Ruvi) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. She is a fledgling knight who trains every day to become as strong as her father, Clifford. Profile Ruby is the only child of Clifford, a famous knight of Narvia, and his wife Matilda. Ever since childhood, Ruby idolized her father and dreamed of following in his footsteps. At some point before the events of the game, Matilda passes away from illness, driving Clifford to the bottle for solace. Due to her striking resemblance towards her mother, Clifford becomes terrified for Ruby's safety, not wanting to lose the last remainder of his wife. He demands she give up her dream in favor of being a proper lady, and becomes physically and verbally abusive when she does not comply. She first appears in Young Knights alongside Arthur, when they bump into Luciana, who is carrying fever treating medicine for the local oprhans. Noticing her troubled state, the two offer their help and accompany her to the Abbey. There, they learn, along with Lady Tianna, that the cause of the illness among the orphans is not fever but poison. Arthur suspects that the culprits are based in a mountain from where the river flows, and decide to investigate it. While investigating a cavern in the mountains, Ruby sees one of the saboteurs and immediately chases after him. Though Arthur urges her to wait for the Sinon Knights to arrive, he accompanies her when she does not heed him in order to prevent her from being overwhelmed. Eventually, the Sinon Knights do arrive and with their aid, the pair are able to defeat the ringleader, the Raze Priest Disaad, and secure the antidote. After the mission, the two ask for Tianna to recommend their services as mercenaries to Reese. During her personal mission, A Knight's Pride, a villager asks Clifford to rescue his village from bandits, but is ignored as the knight orders another drink. One of the bar's patrons tells the man that he's wasting his time and denounces Clifford as a worthless drunk. Overhearing this, Ruby enters the bar, scolding the patron as for gossiping and demands her father to defend himself. When he ignores her as well, she asks the villager to lead her to his village, offering to go in her father's place. She manages to evacuate the villagers to a nearby cave but are surrounded outside by the bandits. To buy the townsfolk time to escape, Ruby leaves the cave to serve as bait, urging them not to give up. Thanks to the timely arrival of the Sinon Knights, Ruby is not only able to protect the villagers but also defeat their leader, Dangust. When returning from the battle, Ruby meets Ward at the gates of Narvia. Knowing that Ward was the one who sent the Sinon Knights to her aid, she thanks him and apologizes for her recklessness. After briefly discussing her situation with Clifford, Ruby quits being a mercenary and asks to become an official member of the Sinon Knights, which Ward agrees to. Upon Ruby's promotion, King Volcens holds a fighting tournament. Despite privately questioning the judgement of this decision, Reese agrees to attend to avoid offending the King. A short time later, Ruby asks for Reese's position to fight in the tournament as a representative of Sinon, which he consents to. She manages to make it to the finals, but shortly before the last match, she is confronted by her opponent, a helmeted knight named Vergil (in reality, a helmeted Clifford), who insults Ruby's skills. He then proposes that whoever loses the match must give up their knighthood and goads her into accepting. Despite her efforts, she loses the fight and upholds her agreement. After turning in her resignation, she visits her mother's grave, asking where she went wrong. However, she is comforted by Clifford, who finally accepted her dream after a confrontation with Ward. He apologizes for how he treated her, and tells her that he understands if she won't forgive him. In response, Ruby tells him that her dream was not just to be a knight but to also fight by his side, which touches him greatly. Afterwards, the two meet with Reese and Ward in their office, apologizing for her resignation and asks for them to accept her father into the order, which they agree to do, while claiming they never heard about her resignation. If Arthur's ending is viewed, Ruby's ending will be unlocked. There, she finds Arthur wandering about in a depressed haze after saying his final farewell to his father. She offers him a sympathetic ear to his troubles and learns of the events between Arthur and Harold. Empathizing greatly with his situation, she leads him an isolated spot and tells him that she considers him her true partner and rival in an attempt to cheer him up. Appreciative of the effort, Arthur lightly teases her about the awkwardness of her delivery, to which she challenges to a sparring match. The two enjoy a laugh afterwards while Clifford and Ward look on. Personality Ruby is a tomboyish young woman, displaying no interest in following the path of a proper noblewoman. She is rather headstrong and eager to please, often to the point of foolhardiness. She is also very stubborn, a trait she shares with her father; once she makes a decision, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to get her to back down. When she learns that the orphans are being poisoned, she is immediately ready to charge off on her own rather than waiting for the Sinon Knights to help, changing her mind only after Tianna points out that saving the childrens' lives will be much more successful if they take the extra time to prepare. She is very kindhearted, and is always ready to help those in need, regardless of the risks. Ruby deeply loves her father, and this has not changed even after his descent into alcoholism. Most of the anger she feels towards him comes from disappointment and pity, due to how far he has fallen from the man she once admired. This is demonstrated during the intro to her personal mission, where she is visibly offended when she overhears someone badmouth Clifford, but becomes particularly incensed when he refuses to defend himself and proves his naysayer's point. She is best friends with Arthur, a fellow mercenary knight, and considers him a partner and rival. In-Game Recruitment * Mercenary: '''Available automatically from the start of Young Knights, then appears in the Mercenary Guild. * '''Permanent: Raise her level to 10 or higher and her happiness to 11 or higher to unlock her personal mission A Knight's Pride; complete it and she will join permanently at the end of of the mission. Base Stats Growth rates |20% |15% |3% |40% |12% |80% |90% |60% |60% |} Promotion Support Relationships Supports *Arthur: +1 Hit *Clifford: +5 Hit, +1 Crit Supported by *Arthur: +1 Hit *Clifford: +5 Hit, +1 Crit Overview Ruby is the worst mounted unit in the game. Although her base stats are on par with those of Reese, Leon, and Adel, her starting weapon skills are horrible and she lacks an excellent starting skill that they have; Axebreaker is somewhat of a mixed bag early on, as it indirectly helps her build her sword and spear skills against the numerous axe units in the earlygame, but also makes it harder for her to raise her shield skill. In contrast to her companion Arthur, Ruby's strength is rather low, both in base and in growth, which can cause her to run into damage issues throughout the game. Ruby is not without her positive qualities, however. While her base weapon skills are low, her growths in those areas are extremely high, causing her accuracy to be progressively less of an issue (and eventually a non-issue altogether). As a female, she has access to the powerful Ladyblade and her access to spears in conjunction with her horse makes her lower strength less of an issue. Her faster leveling speed also allows quicker access to progressively stronger and more accurate weapons, of which she gets a large variety of. Axebreaker gradually grows more useful as the game progresses as well, especially once Armor Knights, Gigas Knights, and Axe Knights start becoming more frequent. Her high speed will likely make her one of the earlier mounted units that can cut-through 1 range enemies, and synergizes well with Adept once she learns it, eventually giving her decent (though not exceptional) offense. Finally, she has a two-way support with Clifford, which provides one of the stronger support bonuses in the game. However, most of Ruby's strongest moments are in the lategame, after her promotion. Before this, Ruby primarily engages in self-improvement, making her easily replaceable. Even in the lategame, Ruby still has trouble standing out from the crowd, as her notable niches are covered by several other units. This is especially noticeable once Alvina joins, who is very similar to a trained Ruby. Overall, Ruby is a mediocre to below-average unit; a jack-of-all-trades, master-of-none. The primary reason to train Ruby is to permanently recruit Clifford, who is one of the best units in the game. It's not difficult to find things for her to do if the player wishes to keep using her but if they don't, she can safely be benched once her father is recruited. Gallery File:Berwick ruby.jpg|Ruby's portrait. Ruby Paladin.png|Ruby's portrait as a Paladin. Beta Ruby.png|Ruby's unused beta portrait.